The diary of a torchwood tea boy
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: The diary of ianto jones. need i say more. now not a one shot! lunchtime drabble. oh and sadly i do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

The diaries of a Torchwood Tea boy

**A.N: Another lot of lunch time drabble. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you. The diary of Ianto Jones. R and r please!**

**The diaries of a Torchwood Tea boy!**

**Monday 13****th**** June:**

Hi. My names Ianto Jones. I'm 27 and let's just say if I told you what I do for a living

I'd have to kill you. Nah, not really. I work in a tourist information shop in Cardiff. A

couple of doors away from the best pizza and Chinese in the world. But that's just a

disguise. I really work for a top secret organisation called torchwood. We deal with

alien threats and protect the world from almost certain death. Sorry. I've got to go

now. My boss and boyfriend, Jack, is calling me.

**Wednesday 15****th**** June:**

I hate Owen. He's such a git! He knew yesterday would be hard me as it was my ex-

girlfriend, Lisa's, death anniversary and what does he do. Brings it up at every

opportunity he has! Jack made me feel a lot better though by doing a certain

something that involved a stopwatch (long story). Gwen was great too. I wasn't

allowed to make any coffee all day and after she caught on to the fact that Owen was

upsetting me she made him wait on me hand and foot! Tosh was the only one who

didn't say anything. Then again she never says's much anyway. I'm going out for a

drink with everyone tonight. Let's just hope Owen and Jack don't get completely

pissed and run round the millennium building naked like they did last time. The police

were not best pleased with them. And neither was I.

**Thursday 16****th**** June:**

Okay. So Jack and Owen did get very drunk last night. But this time they didn't run

naked round the millennium building. No. This time they started a massive fight in the

bar. It was all because some jerk said about Jack being gay. Jack got angry lashed out,

Owen joined in and the 2 of them spent yet another night in a cell. Luckily, the law

doesn't really apply to everyone at torchwood, which is a relief. Owen would have

died if he had gone to prison. No sex. No alcohol. The guy's life wouldn't be worth

living. Jack on the other hand wouldn't go to prison. This is probably because of the

fact that according to the government he doesn't exist. But that's another long story.

**Sunday 19****th**** June:**

I don't have long. I spent the weekend kicking alien arse and _celebrating_ with Jack.

**Tuesday 21****st**** June:**

Right. That's it. I'm gonna kill Jack! He found this diary the other day and thought it

would be fun to make copies of it and post them all around the hub. Owen is

especially annoyed with me for saying I hate him. I'm telling you. I never knew you

could fit so many swear words in one sentence. Gwen found it hilarious and has taken

copies home to show Rhys. Tosh wasn't there. She's been sick for the past couple of

days. Alien flu. Myfawnwy's on my side though. She always is. After his rant I did

threaten to cover Owen in barbeque sauce. He shut up after that. Jack's been trying to

apologise by making me lot's of coffee (although 6 cups in half an hour is a bit too

much. Even for my taste.) It's not working though. Oh. I just got an email from him saying:

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

_See. I apologised 13 times. That's your lucky number, remember!_

_Jxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alright so maybe I can forgive him. Okay now he's just run up the stairs and is giving

me the puppy dog eyes. God I'm weak!

**Wednesday 22****nd**** June:**

I love jack. I love jack. I love jack. And Owen. He's the nicest guy in the world and if

I wasn't so obsessed with Harkness I'd try to get him to be my shagging partner. But I

love Jack more. (that's Captain Jack by the way).

**Thursday 23****rd**** June:**

I am the most rubbish hider in the world. Yesterday's entry wasn't me. oh no. that

was the work of Jack and Owen somehow getting hold of this diary again. But this

time they thought it would be fun to write in it. The love hearts all over the page with

CJH and DOH written in them. Yep that's the work of Owen and Jack too. But this

time I've got my own back. I put BBQ sauce in Owens coffee and Myfawnwy came

swooping down and spilt it all over him. While it was still hot! Jack was easy to get

back. I just lead him on for a while and then just left him standing in his office in just

his pants. I love life.


	2. Chapter 2

A

**A.N: originally I decided not to do another chapter to this story but I got such a good response so quickly I said to myself what the heck! I'll do another. This chapters a tad shorter than the other one was. **

**Green-Lemon pie and Storms-are-my-nature. This chapter's for you!**

**I'd also like to point out that the idea of Jack/Gwen kissing shudders at the thought came from green-lemon pie! Thanks for that. Your life saver!**

**Erin!**

**The diaries of a torchwood tea boy. Part 2**

**Sunday 25****th**** June: **

Ahh. I love life. The sun is shinning (not), the birds are singing (I'm in the middle of

Cardiff. Pigeons don't count) and once again Owen and Tosh are arguing. They won't

shut up. It's so annoying. But I don't care about that 'coz at the moment I'm on cloud

9!

I walked into the tourist info shop to get to work when I saw a small package on the

desk addressed to me. I opened it and inside was something wrapped up in a bit of

paper. It was jacks old dog tags from his time in the army. I then saw that I paper had

writing on it. It said:

_Just thought this might show how much you mean to me! _

_Jxxx_

God Jack can be romantic at times.

**Monday 26****th**** June:**

The phone keeps ringing. It won't stop. I never answer it. I know its jack trying to

_explain _how it was all an _accident_. I suppose I should explain. Yesterday, after I went

out to get the Pizza I walked back into the hub to find Jack kissing Gwen. No actually

let me rephrase that. I walked in to find Jack snogging Gwen. Hands on arse, fingers

through hair. The works! I dropped the pizza and stormed out the door. Jack ran after

me trying to explain. But I didn't want to hear it. I suppose I was wrong in doing that.

But Jack was the one snogging Gwen. Who, by the way is supposed to be head over

heals in love with Rhys. I wonder if Gwen's told him.

**Wednesday 27****th**** June:**

I didn't go into work again today. I went in on Tuesday and thank god I did. Janet got

out of her cage so Owen had to call me in to calm her down. For some reason she

would only listen to me. Jack tried to talk to me but I just blocked him. It was only a

kiss. Why did it hurt me so much? Gwen apologised and said something about Rhys

finding out and not talking to her for a bit. But their alright now. At least 1 of the evil

duo happy then. Jack didn't even try to talk to me. I think he knows I just need some

space. I saw him look at my neck a couple of times. I know he was looking to see if I

was still wearing the tags. And I am. I haven't taken them off.

**Thursday 28****th**** June:**

I finally talked to Jack today. That's after he turned up at my flat in tears, saying he

couldn't not talk to me for much longer. I was completely shocked. I thought it would

have been a least a week before he gave in. He explained everything. He told me that

while I was out everyone had started playing truth or dare and Owen, being the git he

can be, dared Jack and Gwen to snog on another like they do in the movies. If they

didn't do it the forfeit would be to tip beer all over their heads and to poor coffee onto

their trousers.

I'm still a bit upset with Jack but everything's okay now. Jack made it up to me in his

office!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: next chapter. it's a tad longer like requested but not much. i get stuck afyter a while. sorry. **

**oh and with the singstar mentioned. unfortunatly there is no game with 'your song' in it. it would be nice if there was though!**

**hope you enjoy it!**

**Erin!**

**The diary of a torchwood tea boy: part 3**

**Tuesday 4****th**** July:**

What a week. It's been alien attack after alien attack for the past 5 days. I started to

wonder if I was ever going to get a rest. As it was the 4th of July today Jack decided to

embrace his American side (although I'm not completely convinced he has one) and

celebrate Independence Day. We had turkey for dinner (can you see why I'm not

convinced) and we all had to sing Amazing Grace around the table (he thinks that's

the American national anthem). Owen (as usual) wasn't the happiest person in the

world. In fact he threw a massive tantrum about singing and told Tosh to f off when

she asked if he wanted his dummy. Of course Gwen, Jack and I found it absolutely

hilarious but Tosh didn't. in fact she seemed really hurt by Owens comment. Oh my

god! I think Tosh is dating Owen!

**Wednesday 5****th**** July:**

It's official. Tosh and Owen are dating. Here are the clues that lead me to this result:

I found a card on Tosh's desk for a reservation for a table for 2 in the Welsh Dragon. The swankiest restaurant in Cardiff. On the back it just said _meet me there_. But it was defiantly Owens writing.

I saw Tosh texting someone and giggling at the texts. Then I saw Owen doing the same thing in the autopsy bay.

I saw them kissing each other goodbye in the shop when they thought no one was there.

Tosh has been spending more time down in the autopsy bay than she has at her computer.

I asked Tosh if she was dating Owen and she said yes.

See. My clever detective skills have got me an answer in the end. I really want to tell

Jack but Tosh has sworn me to secrecy. I'm not even allowed to tell Owen I know.

**Thursday 6****th**** July: **

I thought I was going to die today. W have all agreed to NEVER let Tosh get behind

the wheel again. We were only going out for a drink round Gwen's. Seriously. I've

never been more scared in my life. My stomach churned on every bend. She must

have speed through at least 5 speed cameras. Why is Owen such a softie for her now?

I even think Jack was scared at on point. It might have been when Tosh started

driving on the wrong side of the road or when she nearly ran over an OAP. Excuse

me, I have to go and be sick some more now.

**Friday 7****th**** July:**

Everyone has thankfully recovered after yesterdays events. We had to persuade Tosh

to come to work today. She was so embarrassed. Thinking back on it now, it was

actually quite funny. Owen was in a rather delightful mood today, which makes a nice

change. It's probably because his date with Tosh is tonight. Jacks coming to my

apartment tonight. We're gonna drink wine, rent a film and do other things that I'd

rather not mention in case Owen gets hold of this diary again.

**Saturday 8****th**** July:**

Major crisis last night. Jack had been really sweet and actually booked us a table at

the Welsh Dragon. But it was the same night that Tosh and Owen were gonna be

there. I spent the entire evening making sure we didn't bump into one another. Thank

god that restaurant is big. I caught a glimpse of Tosh and Owen but I don't think Jack

did. After the meal Jack and I headed back to my place. We were both a bit tipsy and

played on my Singstar for most of the night. Jack has a really good singing voice. I

just stared at him when he started singing '_Your song'. _He didn't miss a note. Even on

the high bits! I must remind myself to bring the game to the hub when we have our

next birthday party. I think the closest birthday is Myfawnwy's. I know she's a

Pterodactyl but it's and excuse for a party. Yum! We'll be having barbeque meat

cake!

**Monday 10****th**** July:**

We had another attack yesterday. Something called a Mentrop. Ugly looking thing.

Had razor sharp claws and huge teeth that didn't fit in its mouth. It killed about 4

people on its rampage. And that's not including the 2 times Jack died. We're all still

in pain from the bruises and scratches we got. All except jack 'coz of course every

time he hurts himself it just heals up again. It always makes me feel sick when I see

his body absorbing the blood again. Jack just peered over my shoulder and read that

last bit. He said that in future he'll just let himself die.

**Tuesday 11****th**** July:**

Tosh is in a really lovely mood today. I know she stayed at Owens last night. I

wonder what they got up to. Actually, no, scrap that. I really don't want to know what

they got up to.

**Wednesday 12****th**** July:**

Owens figured out I know about his thing with Tosh. I really shouldn't have

mentioned that he and Tosh would make a lovely couple. He could have been a bit

more polite about it though. Shoving me up against a wall is not the way to handle it!

**Friday 14****th**** July:**

One of my favourite Weevils died last night. She was getting old, her time had come.

It's Myfawnwys birthday tonight! We all got her a present. Even Owen, well if you

call a box of KFC barbeque chicken a present. Still it was a nice thought. I've brought

my singing game along and everyone's had a go. Everyone except Jack. He refused to

sing for some reason. Rhys came along to join in the party about half an hour ago and

has already got Gwen very drunk. He just eggs her on every time she picks up a drink.

Oh no. tosh is calling me to come and dance. Dancing is the one thing I do not do. I

can't even do the Macarena!

**Sunday 16****th**** July:**

I don't think I can live with myself. An 11 year old girl is dead because of me. If only

I'd driven faster. I could have got there in time to give Jack the Hypo.4 extraporlater.

That girl would have survived and she would not be scattered into atoms. Everyone

keeps telling me it's not my fault. But it is. In the old pirate stories I used to read they

used to say that a pirates curse was seeing the faces of the people they killed in their

sleep. I have that curse. I can't close my eyes without seeing her shocked face as she

dissolved into nothing. I keep seeing her mother scream with pain as her little girl

vanished. I'm never driving in an emergency again. I'll probably kill someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

A

**A.N: Okay so the stories coming to and end soon. A couple more chapters I think! I'm running out of ideas! I've finally decided that this story is taking place after the beginning to series 2 but before Owen died. Read and review…please. (Pulls pleady face)**

**Erin!**

**The diary of a torchwood tea boy: part 4**

**Monday 17****th**** July:**

I still haven't quite got over Saturdays events. After a long and tiring chase today I

caught and killed the monster that killed the little girl. I realised I didn't explain what

happened. An alien that we don't know anything about had been poisoning children

all around the area. The poison makes the children's heart rate get faster and faster

until they explode into atoms. Those atoms then become food for the alien. Gwen said

I was wrong in shooting the alien but what else was I supposed to do? Let it live in the

cells of the hub. Let there be a small chance that it could escape and kill more

children. I don't think so. Jack seems to be the only one who understands. He always

is. I just want to protect my niece. That's all.

**Tuesday 18****th**** July:**

We're going to London! We'll Owen, Tosh and I are anyway. Family visits. My mum

lives in London. Gwen's spending the weekend with Rhys abroad and Jack hasn't

made up his mind on whether he's coming or not. He said that he doesn't want to

intrude. I just laughed at that. Jack's like the king of intruding! I'm actually getting

quite excited. I haven't seen my mum since the battle of canary wharf. I decided to

move back to Cardiff and she decided to stay in London to help clean up the damage.

She's always trying to help people. Bless her. 2 days to go!

**Thursday 20****th**** July:**

Okay I'm sat in the back of the SUV and no one told me we were driving to London.

Jack has decided to come and has turned some old 1940's songs on. He's sat in the

front singing along while the rest of us are trying to find something that can act as

earplugs. Just another 5 and a half hour's to go. Joy.

**17:33:**

We're in London. Finally! We're parking at Victoria station and taking different tubes

to other parts of the city. Owens headed into the city centre to catch up with some old

friends. Tosh has headed west towards a little town which I can't remember the name

of and Jack and I are headed towards Canary Wharf. There's something I need to do

before I see anyone. I've got everything with me. All the pictures, all the birthday

cards and Christmas cards she ever gave me. I'm getting Lisa out of my life once and

for all.

**Wednesday 21****st**** July:**

Jack was a big hit with my mum. She said he was "the mwyaf hawddgar gwirionyn"

she'd ever met. That basically translates as the loveliest idiot she'd ever met. I don't

know if Jack knew what she said but he seemed pleased at the comment. Owen wasn't

pleased with his welcome from his friends. He said they ignored him for the

entire night and that basically meant Tosh had to come back into the city to entertain

him. But we've still got one more day and night here so we're all gonna make the best

of it. I'm going to the theatre tomorrow with my mum. Tosh and Jack are coming. It's

a play called Wicked. Don't know anything about it, only that my mums seen it 5

times and she wants to go again. So it must be good.

**Thursday 22****nd**** July: **

Wicked was brilliant. All the songs are stuck in my head. Although seeing a play with

no snack takes a bit of the fun out of it. We warned Tosh the dragon would move but

she still jumped around 5 feet into the air.

**Friday 23****rd**** July:**

I feel like hell. Every part of me is aching. Aliens in London? I can't believe I didn't

see that coming! This time it was something called a Nothereen from a planet called

Raxacoricofallapatorius (yes Jack did just tell me how to spell that). Jack seemed to

know what he was doing though. In the end he through a jar of pickled onions at them

(were he got that jar I do not know) and they just burned away. It's been decided that

no one is to mention to Gwen about the attack. Owen said she'll worry to much and

come home when she doesn't need to. Yes, Owen said that. He does care about other

people after all!

**Sunday 25****th**** July:**

Gwen's back! And she brought presents. Owens got a new mug saying, I love NY on

it (she went to New York), Tosh has got a bag full of designer make up, Jack got a

little model of the statue of Liberty and a t-shirt with Mr. Mystery in big writing

written on the front and I got a great tie from DKNY. It's a greeny sort of colour and

apparently really compliments my eyes and skin tones. I have no idea what Gwen was

talking about when she said that.

**Tuesday 26****th**** July:**

Off to the countryside today to investigate 'strange happenings'. I pointed out that,

that might not be the best idea in the world after what happened last time but Jack

say's we have to go. I really hope we're not captured and almost eaten by cannibals

again. That really would just be too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday 27th July:

**A.N: helloooo! I wrote this chapter ****whilst listening to **_**Another side **_**over and over again. It played through twice before I finished. The next chapter is probably going to be the last. Sorry!**

**Erin!**

**The diary of a torchwood tea boy: part 5**

**Wednesday 27****th**** July:**

I'm cold, alone and scared. This diary is the only thing I have with me. Owen and Tosh

have been taken by aliens. Jack's vanished and Gwen's gone out looking for him. When I

was a kid I used to love the countryside. Now I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I can

hear someone coming. There are footsteps close by. Someone just screamed. No, not just

someone. I'd recognise that voice anywhere. That was Gwen. But why did she scream?

Oh god, I can see a shadow by the doorway and it's not human. It's getting closer by the

sounds of things. If this is going to be the last thing I ever do I should write this. I love

you Jack Harkness. I really do. I really, really love you. If I die right now I want you to

know I'll be thinking of you for the entire time. Oh god. It's here.

**Thursday 28****th**** July:**

The thing went right past the barn door yesterday. That's where I am. A barn. I've had no

contact from any human for 24 hours. After the alien past my door yesterday I ran to

check on Gwen as I'd heard her scream. But there was no one there. There was absolutely

no sign that anyone had been there at all. I'm starting to panic. What if they're all dead?

What if I'm the last men standing. It's up to me to stop this. I'm gonna find out what the

hells going on and I'm gonna put an end to it. Still no sign of Jack though. I starting to

worry about him too, after all last time he went missing the world nearly ended.

**21:15:**

It's all over. The Dartons are dead. That's what the things were. Dartons. I'd heard of

them back at Torchwood 1. they're creatures of the night that can travel faster than the

speed of light. They feed off the energy of other life forms. Devouring everything it can

get its hands on. But they have one weakness. They fear fire. In fact it's more than a fear

it's like they're allergic to it or something. If you were to light a match while standing

next to one it would kill you then run for its life. But I managed to find Gwen hiding

under an old abandoned tent that was stuck in the middle of a field. We figured out their

weakness and set light to their ship. After rescuing Owen and Tosh of course. They were

in a prison on board the ship. They're both in terrible shape with cuts and bruises all over

them. We still haven't found Jack yet. Everyone's trying to convince themselves he's fine

and he's coming back soon. But I'm not so sure.

**Monday**** 31****st**** July:**

Still no sign of Jack. We're all keeping an eye out for him. I really hope he turns up soon.

I don't know what I'd do without him. Whenever someone comes back into the hub after

searching for him they just shake their head and all look at me. I know what their

thinking. "Poor Ianto. So helpless without Jack." Even Owen has come over to me and

patted me on the shoulder with a "sorry mate" look on his face. We've given up with the

searches now. If Jack wants to come back he'll come back.

**Wednesday 2****nd**** August:**

Jack's turned up. Tosh found him wondering the streets last night completely clueless

about where he was. After checking him over Owens announced that he's lost the past 2

weeks of his memory. So he can't remember why he's lost his memory or where he went

missing too which is a fat lot of good. Still it's good to have him back and I should be

pleased that he still remembers that I'm his boyfriend. He defiantly remembers that bit.

And he remembers how to have sex which is also good.

**Thursday 3****rd**** August:**

So board. It's at times like this I actually miss alien threats. At least tourist season starts

soon. I'm going to see Jack. He'll entertain me. At least I hope he will. What if doesn't?

He's Jack of course he will. Great! I'm arguing to myself on a piece of paper. See how

board I am?

**Friday 4****th**** August:**

I've been pounded with tourists none stop today. Why are they all choosing to come to

this shop? There are plenty of other info shops in easier to reach places. Here comes

another tourist now. What do people find so interesting about Cardiff anyway? I suppose

there is the surfing but it's the wrong time of year for that. I don't know. I've got

customers to serve. Great they don't speak English. This should be fun.

**Saturday 5****th**** August:**

A couple of Weevils have been detected in the area. They haven't attacked yet so only

the King of the Weevils and Gwen has gone. Tosh is giving directions on the Comms and

Jack is on an "important phone call to UNIT" so no one is allowed to disturb him. Yeah

right. UNIT never call us, and if that phone call is so important why is Jack waving for

me to come up with one hand and dangling a stop watch with the other. Ahh. I just got

it.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday 7th August:

**A.N: OMG. It's the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the slow update I haven't been able to get internet since Thursday. I think I nearly died. But thankfully I have it back now. Have no fear. I'm going to live.**

**Erin!**

**Monday 7****th**** August:**

Bloody hell. I've been wondering recently why Tosh has been ignoring me and today

I found out why. I totally forgot it was her birthday last week. I usually never forget

things like birthdays but so much was going on I just forgot. Thinking back on it that

must have been why Owen was all over Tosh and that would also explain the big

piece of cake I was given at lunch. 31st July. I'm never forgetting that date again.

I wonder how I can make it up to her. Maybe I could order something from aboard

and say that it got lost in the post. Then again maybe not, coz any normal person

would explain that before hand. Oh I don't know. I'll get her a big _sorry it's late _card

and a pair of shoes. Women like shoes don't they? Course they like shoes Gwen

seems to wear a different pair every day.

**Tuesday 8****th**** August:**

I've just got back from a major weevil hunt. We told the council not to open the link

from the sewers to the open city but did they listen? No, UNIT said it would be

alright. Why does everyone listen to bloody UNIT? Torchwood is older and more

experienced. Plus UNIT is mostly for America. Torchwood is British. I really don't

understand our Government.

**Wednesday 9****th**** August:**

I suck at basketball. It's now official. After being given the chance to make 5 shots I

missed every one. Plus I managed to break the window to Jacks office. He wasn't to

happy about that.

**Thursday 10****th**** August:**

I'm thinking. I keep on thinking. Owens sarky comments always make me think. I'm

thinking about the same man I think about all the time. Jack. Does he love me? I love

him. I love him so much. Gwen's always said she thinks he can't love but I know he

can. He'd loved Estelle didn't he? Owen keeps saying I need to tell him otherwise

he'll think I'm just his sex buddy or something. That's the one thing I don't want. In

100 years time when I'm long gone I don't want Jack thinking _Ah. That Ianto Jones _

_he was a good shag. _No. I want him thinking _I loved Ianto Jones. _Or something like

that.I'll ask him today. I'll ask Jack if he loves me. If he say's yes then great! It'll be

fantastic. If he says no then it will be over. It will break my heart to do it, but I can't

live like this anymore.

**Friday 11****th**** August:**

I can't ask him. I just can't. if he say's no then that'll be my life over. Recently he's

become the thing I live for. I couldn't cope without him. Without those strong arms

gripping me tight when I'm sad. Without those gorgeous blue eyes being the last thing

I see before I go to sleep. I just can't.

**Saturday 12****th**** August:**

Jack's figured out that something's wrong. He's been following me around all day,

flirting with me. Trying to get me to come up to his office. He looked hurt when I told

him to leave me alone. My heart almost broke. He looks adorable when he's sad. His

eyes go all big and his bottom lip just drops a tiny bit. I just wanted to grab him by his

gorgeous head of hair and kiss him till I can't breathe. But I didn't. I just walked away

leaving him standing by the coffee machine. Hurt and confused. I feel like such a git.

**Monday 14****th**** August:**

Jack loves me. He really loves me. Excuse me for a second whilst I do a little happy

dance. Right done. That's out my system. So yeah. Jack said those 3 little words I've

been dying to hear. I didn't even have to ask him if he loved me. He said it himself.

He took me out for dinner and said _Ianto I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you. _

And I said _why you care so much _and he said _well, it's generally because I love you. _

My face just dropped. Then of course I told him _I love you too. _And that was it. We

asked for the bill, headed back to my place and didn't have sex. Oh no. Jack said he

just wanted to rent a soppy film stuff ourselves with popcorn and go to bed. Like a

normal couple. I couldn't really complain but secretly I wanted that shag. Oh well.

Jack loves me! That's all I need.

**The end.**

**A.N: yep that's it. That's your lot. Sorry but it had to end sometime. But who knows if I'm bored one day I might just add another chapter. And remember people. You can't get any better than Janto. Never forget that.**

**Erin!**


End file.
